


It’s an emergency

by MukashiMukashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, don't worry it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukashiMukashi/pseuds/MukashiMukashi
Summary: Whenever Kenma calls, Kuroo will go. Especially for an emergency.(...just usually not this kind of emergency.)-----------------------------------Some extremely mild Ch. 318 and post time-skip spoilers.(Canon Compliant until Furudate-sensei updates)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	It’s an emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Agghhhhh there's a lack of new manga updates, so this happened. I just want to know where Kuroo and Noya are D:
> 
> No new Haikyuu and One Piece this week in Jump has killed me. I am dead. I didn't even re-read this because I'm that dead.
> 
> And yes, I know this is not having pro-gaming goes but just go with me here. It's got an overclocking element okay? :D

_Buzz buzz_

“ _need you emergency_ ”

Kuroo gets up so suddenly from his seat that he startles his lab partner. Kenma _never_ asks him for help like this. It must be serious. “Sorry! I have a family emergency, gotta go!”

As he frantically tries to pack his things with one hand and text with the other, he manages to type a “ _where”_.

A pinned location drops almost instantaneously.

_Okay, one stop away on the Tozai line._ Running towards the station, he responds. “ _20min”_

There’s still no reply by the time he taps his Suika and rushes onto the train. Worry starts to settle onto his brow.

When he starts running again, he sees “ _hurry dying_ ” and he runs like he’s never run before.

He arrives at a rather understated gymnasium, where a crowd has gathered and people are noisily chatting. He is shouting for Kenma so urgently that he almost can’t breathe. Someone offers him a path forward and he thanks them profusely before squishing himself through the sea of bodies.

When he finally breaks through, he sees a controller fly at him. Good thing he had cat-like reflexes and caught it. “Here, I need a player two or I’m not going to clear this round of Ikaruga in time. Hurry up, I can’t survive this bullet hell with one player.” Kenma moved his head slightly, indicating the empty spot next to him.

Flustered, Kuroo sits next to Kenma and does what he’s told. In his mind though, all he could manage was _what the fuck_.

There was no use talking to Kenma right now. He had that hyperfocused look in his eye and would probably ignore him. Better to finish this.

Left, right, up, up, left, down. His fingers moved over the buttons even before he does. They knew the patterns, in a way that only someone who had played this game a thousand times before could be.

When the round ends soon after, a roar comes from around the crowd, but all Kuroo can hear is some mumbling announcement over the speaker. His head whips over to Kenma and he grabs him by the shoulders, the scream of “ _What the hell, Kenma?!”_ out of his lips before he could even stop it.

Kenma does not even blink at the question and already starts talking. “Thanks for getting here in time. My tournament partner never showed up and it’s a co-op scoring system, so if they averaged his zero…” he stops talking and blinks, confused, at his boyfriend. “Kuro, what’s wrong?”

Between tears of relief, Kuro croaks out, “I thought you got hit by a car or someone had kidnapped you! ‘Dying’ is **very** vague!”

“I had only one life left. And for the record, my original partner really did have a family emergency, which is why he left and I was solo-ing so many levels.”

“Oh my god, Kenma, you little shit.” His grip around the blond’s shoulders tighten for a second, unable to hide his concern.

Gently, Kenma places his right hand over Kuro’s on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Kuro, I didn’t mean to scare you…”

Before he could finish though, another young man interrupts them. “Excuse me, Kozume-san, is this person registered to play in the tournament? Otherwise, I’m going to have to disqualify your last score.”

The blond nods, pulling out his phone to show the organizer his team sheet. There Kuroo was, listed as an alternate.

The organizer nods and bows, excusing himself again for the interruption before scampering away.

“Wait, you knew I would come play?” It was Kuroo’s turn to look confused. “But I have lab for the next few hours, I would never have come if you didn’t text me.”

Kenma shrugs. “You were the only other person I could think of that could play almost as well as I do.”

Kuroo blinks at the compliment. “I am?”

“Well, I have been training you for over a decade now.”

Kuroo thinks this over, having gathered himself now that they were teasing each other. “I see you played the long game. Befriend me, train me, date me, fall in love with me…”

Before he could continue, he hears a “pfft” of repressed laughter in Kenma’s lips, a soft smile covered by his hand. “You got the order wrong.”

The organizer interrupts them again. “Um…excuse me again Kozume-san, here are your winnings for today. And Kuroo-san, please arrive on time next week, you’re not allowed to change partners once the tournament has started.”

Kenma nods, folding the check neatly in his hand. “Thanks. He’ll be here. Also for the record breaker after.” Kuroo just stares at him agape.

The organizer’s face lights up. “Oh excellent! I’m really excited to see you break the world record! Those sponsored oveclocking sell-outs won’t even know what hit them! Thank you again for today!” He bows again before excusing himself.

“Uhhh…so I have to do that again?”

Kenma nods. “You’re used to crowds of people cheering, it’ll be fine.”

“It’s going to be weird that it’s for ‘Kodzuken’ instead of my Kenma though.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Well if people didn’t know I was dating someone, now they do, what with you screaming ‘ _where’s my boyfriend Kenma_ ’ into the crowd when you were cutting through.”

“Oh. Oops,” he smiles sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” Kuroo didn’t even realize how frantic he had been

The blond waves away his worries. “It’s fine. Besides…” he pauses and bites his lip a little. “If I get nervous during the record breaker you’ll be there and I know it’ll be okay.”

Kuroo face melts, surprised at his words, and grabs him into a tender embrace. “Of course I will be. Always.”

“I just want you next to me, on my court this time.” Kenma nuzzles into his chest. “And always.”

“Kenma, did we just propose to each other.” Kuroo slyly said, as more of a statement than a question.

“Is this enough to buy two rings?” He hands the check, now slightly crumpled from his previously nervous grip.

Kuroo’s eyes widen when he opens it. “Holy shit, Kenma. Definitely marry me. Right now.”

Kenma chuckles a little. “Sure, sure, let’s go home first.”

“So soon? We should go out and celebrate!”

“We _are_ doing that.”

“But…there’s nothing at home I can cook with, we can’t celebrate like that!”

“There’s a bed.”

“Oh.” Realization dawns on Kuroo. “ _Ohhhhh_.”

Kenma laughs again at the stupidly lovestruck face that Kuroo makes. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Shounen Jump will probably result in more crackery from me this week when combined with my actual job is being quite stressful right now. So sorry to inflict the soft feels on everyone to bolster my own mood D:


End file.
